mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Palace
Rainbow Palace '''is the final level in Super Mario: The Power Star Journey. It is also the only level located in the secret 4th overworld along with the final Bowser. To get here, Mario must enter the 50 star door leading to Wet Dry Valley, and then turn around and jump into the little hole above the column of coins. The 4th Overworld, also known as the Star Valley, is a weirdly colored space station where the King Star is kept. To get to the stage, however, Mario must locate the metal box on the side of the mountain and climb to the top. On top, there seems to be only an easy to obtain 1-Up mushroom, though going near it will reveal that the floor can be fallen through into a star shaped hole. The center of this hole will warp you to the level. Rainbow Palace itself consists of many rainbow towers and bridges. Mario must first wall jump up the walls provided on the starting platform to get anywhere. On this floor Mario can access two rainbow towers, the one closest leading to the third floor, and the farthest one containing stars. On the top level, there is another tower with star shaped platforms and a long, extending path that seemingly leads to nothing. Almost all stars require Mario to get to the top of one or more towers. Levels '''Star 1: Climb the Star Tower Mario must reach the highest tower in the Palace and climb its star shaped platforms. At the start of any of the stars in this course, he must first wall jump up a set of rainbow walls. These jumps can be really annoying due to the fact that there is only the top of the walls to grab onto and there is a high chance that a Goomba will knock you right when you get to the top. To make matters worse, there are Water Bombs that can interupt you. Once on top, climb the big tower on this platform, which leads to the top level of the stage. The only issue is that Mario must perform rather awkward jumps on the corners of the tower. At the top, head to the star shaped tower. This tower is VERY awkward to ascend due to the weird star shaped platforms that Mario must climb, so carefully jump in the middle of the stars until you reach the real star at the top. Star 2: Rainbow Tower Even though it is called the rainbow tower, the tower in question is the solid yellow one. Head to the top of the first wall and instead of reaching the top of the first tower, head to the one across the rainbow bridge. This tower is significantly easier to climb than the Star Tower due to its rectangular platforms, though the platforms are a pit more awkwardly placed since they are around edges. Just like before, avoid the Fly Guy and reach the top. Star 3: The Colorful Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 colorful red coins scattered throughout the palace. The locations are as follows: # Behind the wall jumping wall # Next to the tower on top of the wall kicking wall # Middle of a platform leading to the Rainbow Tower (Yellow Tower on 2nd level) # Behind the Rainbow Tower # Slightly up the tower leading to the top floor # On top of this tower # Next to the Star Tower # Slightly up the Star Tower When Mario collects all 8, the star appears next to the Rainbow Tower on the 2nd level Star 4: The Lonely Star ' Requires Wing Cap from Apocal Valley! '''When Mario climbs the tower which leads to the top level of the palace, he should notice a wing cap that spawned at the top. Use this to reach the pillar in the middle of the level with the star on it. You can jump on the box and use the height to reach the star easier. '''Star 5: The Star in the Sky' Mario must use a warp to reach a lonely star in the sky. Head to the top of the tower that leads to the third floor, and walk to the end of the random long path that leads nowhere. The end of this path contains a warp that brings you to a star. On each point of the star is a secret. When Mario discovers all 5, the star appears in the middle of the star. Star 6: The Colorful Mystery Head to the Rainbow Tower on the 2nd floor and look for the column of coins behind it. Jump down to hidden platform bellow where you will land on the star. Enemies * Goomba * Fly Guy * Water Bomb (Star) Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Outer Space Category:Music-Sonic